school trip
by flarey phoenix
Summary: ok i just came up with this, i know your supposed to put the first one first and the seqeul second, but i wanted to be difficult, this is the one before phantom meet phoenix, it's how the two supposidly met


How Phantom Met Phoenix (before the ghost thing)

**Ok guys, this is a break from my usual fluffy ness, I'm posting this because some of you might want to know from the story called phantom meet phoenix, how the two met, so I'm putting it up to show you, I might have Sam come in at the end**

A seven year old hyperactive Danny ran down the stairs into the kitchen

"Mummy, Daddy it's the school trip today" he stated joyfully

"Yep Danny, here's your packed lunch and everything, Jazz is walking you to primary school" said Maddie smiling

"YAY" he yelled running to find Jazz, (hyperactive little tyke isn't he…did I just say that or type it out-loud) when he found her she was reading a book on hyper brothers

"JAZZ, JAZZ, JAZZ, YOU HAVE TO TAKE ME TO SCHOOL" he yelled making her jump

"Danny don't do that, you scared the wits out of me, ok then let's go" she said getting up and picking up her bag

"WAHOO" he yelled getting his bag and running out the door after Jazz, when they got to the primary school he ran in and got registration over with and was getting on the coach, he sat down in-front of a girl with black hair reaching down to her back, she had her eyes closed and had her hands behind her head and nodding her head to some music she had on an MP3 player, she opened one eye to show a odd green colour

"Can I help you?" she asked cockily (this is based off me when I was younger and yes I'm still the cockiest person ever, trust me) Danny shook his head and turned back around as she continued to listen to her music, he had noticed this girl before in his class, she always sat on her own and nobody dared venture near her cause they never knew if she would be nice or nasty (hehe, me all over) her name was Jenny, she was the mysterious type that kept herself to herself and liked it that way, she was a loner and proud of it. The journey lasted about an hour,

"Oh man, the battery died, now I'm guna be majourly bored" stated Jenny clearly peeved off as the coached stopped moving, the teacher got up and asked everyone to get off the bus as they had arrived at a museum, a very big museum

"Ok kids I want you too partner up with someone" she said and everyone had partners except Danny and Jenny

"Ok you two are together" she said

"I'd rather not, I'm a solo kid, I stay on my own" stated Jenny clearly

"I said NOW Jenny" she said angrily

"I said NO miss" stated Jenny

"Why not?" she asked

"For one, I like my aloneness and two…well that was the only reason" she said

"Not good enough now partner up" she stated

"Oh fine, (grumbles) I hate teachers they suck rotten eggs" (hehehe I got in a big fight with a teacher when I was seven, I won; she set me up with a girly girl…I HATE GIRLY GIRLS)

"Erm, hi I'm Danny" said Danny

"Nice to meet you, I'm Jenny" said Jenny bored

"Come on lets go have fun" said Danny

"I don't do fun" she stated

"Ah well I do, and you don't scare me" he stated and she smirked

"Is that so, well you're the first, are you sure about that" she asked he swore he saw her eyes flicker to purple but he thought it was just his imagination

"Yep" he stated

"Well then Mr Fenton, I guess we're partners, so lets go" she said walking in with him, for a seven year old she was very mature (I am as well, but sometimes I go as fruity as a six year old) they walked round for ages getting really bored when Danny thought about the eyes thing he saw earlier

"Erm, Jenny?" he asked

"What?" she asked back

"Did your eyes go purple before?" he asked

"Maybe, they've done it millions of times, the options say it's just the way I was born, once someone said when they got me really peeved off they said I had red eyes but I didn't believe them" she stated clearly

"Oh, cool" he stated interested

"So, why after all this time of being in the same class did you just now want to be friends with the creepy alone one?" she asked

"Your not creepy, just different, and kinda fun" he said

"Thanks, come on, how about I show your something else I can do, but I'm not that good at it" she stated

"Ok" he said and they looked round and ran out of the museum and round the back

"Here watch the floor" she said and he did she closed her eyes and the ground beneath her feet froze a bit, then melted

"Cool" he stated amazed

"It's nothing really, my grandma was tryin to teach me how to fully use it, but she got amnesia and forgot everything, typical old people" she stated rolling her eyes, they began walking round the museum grounds talking

"So why do you keep to yourself all the time?" he asked

"I don't do it one purpose, people just find me scary and stay away form me, I've grown to like it on my own, but it does get boring sometimes when you have to sit alone all the time" she said sadly

"You can sit with me if you want" he suggested

"Thanks, but in two weeks I'm moving to England, my dads got a new job and well I have to go" she said

"Well, we'll still be friends right?" he asked

"Right" she stated smirking

"Oh I heard you needed a new battery" he said as he pulled out a pencil battery from his jeans pocket

"Oh thanks dude, I owe ya" she stated putting it in her MP3 player

"No problem, so when's your birthday?" he asked "I mean you never celebrate it"

"I do, just on my own; in my own little world, it's in four days, May 12th, and I'll be eight" she stated smiling

"Ok then, what would you like" he asked

"Wait, your guna buy me something?" she asked surprised

"Why so surprised?" he asked

"Well, my most of my family don't like me so I don't get that much stuff for my birthday and Christmas" she said (truth major truth, my family hate me, they don't give me anything…well except for my loopy grandmother who gives me and my brother fivers when we go down there)

"Well, I'm a good guy, so what would you like?" he asked again

"How much you willing to spend?" she asked

"Erm about $10" he stated

"Ok I could get a nice small art set for that from Gregory's, ok, that's what I want, an art set" she said

"Done, so you like art?" he asked interested

"I love it, your should see my drawings, my dad thinks I should be an artist when I'm older, he's not right in the head, I don't have enough patience" she said crossing her arms, she then heard something "oh dude, we have to go, the teachers callin" she said

"How do you know, I don't hear anything" he said

"I have an excellent hearing range, I can hear a dog whistle loud and clear, now I know why they go bonkers" she said making a face, she began running towards the coach as he tried to keep up with her "come on slow poke, are you guna run or just waddle?" she said smirking

"I'm tryin, will you slow down?" he asked

"hey, if I go any slower, I'll stop" she stated, finally they got on the coach and began the journey back, when they got there Danny noticed Jazz outside the school waiting for him, he walked up to her

"Jazz, would it be ok if a friend came round to our house?" he asked

"I'm sure mum and Dad will allow it, why who's your friend?" she asked

"Her" he said pointing at Jenny who was listening to them over the chattering of the crowd

"Oh a girl" she said slyly

"AW MAN, THAT'S JUST NASTY" yelled Jenny

"How did she hear me?" asked Jazz

"I have super hearing; I'm not explaining it again" she said walking over to them

"O…k, well ok then you can come over" said Jazz

"Thanks" she said and they began walking

"So, I'm Jazz" said Jazz

"I know, I heard, I'm Jenny" she said smiling

"Do your parents mind if you come round to our house?" asked Jazz

"I'll go ask em" she said turning round

"How?" asked Danny

"This is my house" she stated pointing to the house they were stood outside of

"Ok then" said Jazz as she ran in, she came back a minute later with a folder

"I'm allowed to come" she said

"Ok, what's that?" asked Jazz

"Danny, said he wanted to see my art work, this is it" she said looking at the folder full of paper

"Oh you're an artist then?" asked Jazz

"Well that's what my dad wants me to be, my mum wants me to be a singer, my sister thinks I should be an cartoon voice over, like a voice for a character cause I can change the pitch of my voice to make it higher or lower or just a stupid voice, and my brother thinks I should be a cook, I have no idea what I want to be, but I have them choices" she said shrugging he shoulders

"So you can cook? At your age?" asked Jazz

"Yep, and I'm a darn good cook too, you should taste my home made chicken nuggets" she said (I am a good cook, and my chicken nuggets are gorges) smiling

"Cool, oh just to warn you, our parents aren't exactly sane, they're ghost hunters" warned Jazz

"Ghost hunters? COOL, I love ghosts, if I could I'd be one, or marry one, anyone of them two works" she said smirking

"Oh no not another one" said Jazz smacking herself in the head

"Another one of what?" asked Danny

"Nothin, well here we are" said Jazz

"Whoa" stated Jenny lookin at the big building, which appeared to have a UFO on top of it "nice house", she stated looking up

"Thanks" said both brother and sister, and they walked in

"MUM DAD WE- oh no not again" she said looking round, it was all covered in ghost goop

"Awesome" stated Jenny lookin at the mess like it was the most fascinating thing she'd ever seen in her life (ok it is the most fascinating thing she had ever seen)

"I don't know why but the ectoplasmic energy won't work" stated Maddie coming up from the basement "oh hi honey, who's that?" she asked lookin at Jenny

"I'm Jenny, I'm Danny's new friend" she said

"Oh right" said Maddie

"Does she like ghosts" asked Jack

"Like em? I love em" stated Jenny

"Finally a friend that likes ghosts" stated Maddie as Jenny smiled

"Do you wanna see the weapons?" asked Jack

"Cool" stated Jenny and they all walked down to the basement where it looked under construction but there was a desk full of weapons on it, Jack picked one up that looked like a soup container

"This little baby, traps ghosts and stores em up" he said then he got out a large gun "this is the fenton bazooka, fires a large amount of ectoplasm over a ghost hurting it" he stated

"And that is the unfinished portal, that keeps rejecting the ectoplasm that we put into it" stated Maddie

"Oh, I have an idea" said Jenny, she walked over to the portal "hey give me a syringe" she said "and a cotton bud" she added, they got her the objects

"Ok now, just a small amount of my blood" she said taking some of her own blood (she knows what she's doing) and dabbing the cut with the cotton bud "here, mix that with the ectoplasm, over a few years, it'll mix with the DNA in the blood and it will power your machine" she said smiling

"How do you know?" asked Maddie

"Don't tell anyone but I study everyday each night and most of my alone time, on ghosts, and the technology in hunting them, the portal thing was at the back said it was originally made as a small test subject that put some dude in hospital" she said

"That was us" stated both adults

"Ah, well do what I said and you'll have your portal" she stated, they did it and immediately it began to fizz, bubble an create a nasty stench

"Man, that stinks" stated Jenny wafting a hand in front of her face

"Can we go look at your art work now?" asked Jazz

"Sure" said Jenny and they walked up the stairs, she got her folder and opened it, they saw a girl with flaming hair and she was singing

"Who's that?" asked Danny

"How come nobody remembers her, here name was originally amber McLain, but she changed it when she begun her singing career, to ember, she died in a tour bus accident, it fell of a cliff, just before she died her hair set on fire, and a few months ago in California she showed up, glowing, she was dead, she was a ghost" she stated

"Cool" stated Danny, she turned the page to see two girls that looked identical only different colours,

"Who are they?" asked Maddie

"My made up characters, they're the same people, only the girl is a ghost hybrid and she kicks ghost butt on a daily basis" she said

"But it's scientifically impossible to be half of one thing and half of a another" stated Maddie clearly

"ah say that too the, chicken hawk and the turtle dove" she said grinning at Maddie's expression as if saying, 'I was just out smarted by a seven year old' she turned the page to see a large griffin

"Whoa, that's amazing" stated Jazz

"I know, ain't it" stated Jenny turning the page to see a load of dragons, wolves, mermaids, ghosts, people and aliens, the one that caught Danny's eye was one of a male ghost, that looked like an older version of him, he had pure white hair and glowing green eyes, he wore a black and silver suit with a P inside a D on his chest, and he was smirking as his hands glowed a bright eerie green

"I really have no idea where I came up with that one from, but he looks kinda like Danny, his name is actually Danny, its Danny phantom, I came up with it myself, I was very proud, he's a hybrid too" she said smiling

"Oh my god, that does look like Danny" stated Jack

"Is he a hero or a villain?" asked Maddie

"hero, and so is flarey phoenix, except she has some bad in her that she can't get rid of, here's a picture of her, this one I was thinkin and it popped into my head so I drew it" she said flipping to a page where there was a girl with long bright red hair she had deep purple eyes, a purple top and loves on, she wore a chocker, she had a red P on her chest he pants were black with a purple flame design on them, she had a purple belt on with another red P on it and purple boots.

"That is cool" stated Jazz

"I liked the other one better" stated Danny

"Only cause he looked like you" stated Jenny

"And your point is?" asked Danny sticking out his tongue

"My point is you're biased" she stated

"Meaning?" he asked and she sighed

"Meaning, you only like it because it looks like you" she said shaking her head

"You know for a seven year old, you're very mature Jenny" stated Maddie as Danny put a fluffy pink pillow in Jenny's face

"Thanks, now sorry about this but I have to kill your son" stated Jenny as Danny ran off she gave chase catching him easily

"Got'cha slowpoke, any last works?" she asked

"Please don't hurt me?" he asked

"Fine, but one day I'm guna get you back, make my words Fenton, your goin down" she said messing around.

**Two weeks after**

"I can't believe you have to o" said Danny to a sad Jenny

"Yeah, me neither, but I do, hey we'll meet again, I still have to get you back remember" she said and he smirked, they were in school talking since it was Jenny's last day there, just then a girl came in with her dad, she wore a black top and blue jeans and she had her hair up, she also had deep violet eyes that Danny couldn't stop looking at, Jenny had a sly grin on her face as the girl sat down on her own

"Hey, new girl, come a sit with us" whispered Jenny the girl smiled and walked over and sat down next to Danny, she looked at him and blushed and looked away _'perfect'_ thought Jenny

"So what's your name?" asked Jenny

"I'm Sam, call me Sammy or Samantha and die" she stated

"Another like me, nice one, threaten the people and it gets you everywhere" smirked Jenny

"What's you name" she asked

"I'm Jenny, and this is Danny" she said

"Hi" said Danny

"Hey" she said

**Later on that day**

"Bye Jenny, I'll miss ya" said Danny

"I'll miss ya too" she said

"COME ON JENNY, WE HAVE TO GO" yelled her dad

"Well bye" she said he hugged her

"You have to write" he said

"I'll try" she said back "oh and make a move on Sam, trust me she'll say yes, maybe when you're like thirteen" she whispered and he let her go

"Well it was nice meeting you Sam, I hope to see you again" said Jenny smiling

"You too" she said

"Oh and, make a move on Danny, I know you like him, he'll say yes, trust me, ask him round about when your thirteen" she whispered as her plan came into action, they looked at each other and turned away blushing

"Well, I've gotta go, I'll see ya again, I promise and when I make a promise, it never gets broken" she said and got in the car, it began to move, she wound down the window and shouted

"SEYA LOVEBIRDS"

"WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS" they yelled as the car disappeared

**hehehe, I had to put that in, I know the first one usually comes before the sequel, but I just thought of this so to bad, anyway please review and Jenny is actually me, everything about her even the eyes thing is true but not that colour mine go a very, very light green, freaks everyone out, the freeze thing isn't true though, but how I wish it was **


End file.
